The Adventures of Jay Parker
by GBlasian
Summary: 14 year old Jay Parker is on a journey to become the Pokemon League Champion of the Hoenn Region. This is an OC story. Current Location: Oldale Town
1. Surprise!

**The Adventures of Jay Parker**  
**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

For every teenager and child, the start of their Pokemon Journey is always something they have been waiting for. Tonight, a young boy from Oldale Town known as Jay Parker lays in his bed, trying to fall asleep as tomorrow is his 14th birthday. Jay has been waiting for this day for so long, as his mother has promised that on his 14th birthday he can start his Pokemon journey.

_"Tomorrow is the big day. I will finally get to start this journey, and capture all kinds of pokemon."_ Jay thought to himself. _"And on top of that, mom said that she has already got a pokemon picked out for me, and I will be receiving my first ever Pokemon as well. I wonder what it could be? Maybe it's going to be a big and mighty gyarados! Or maybe it will be a Salamence! Or maybe its an Absol! Aggron! Or even a Sceptile!"_

Jay had so much on his mind due to the excitement, that it was nearly impossible for him to fall asleep. He turned to his side, as he eventually closed his eyes, thinking about the amazing things that could happen on his journey.

The following morning, Jay leaped out of bed with excitement. He had finally turned 14 years old, and as promised by his mother, he will be receiving his first pokemon, and will be able to start his journey. Jay, still in his pajamas, ran downstairs to the living where his mother was already waiting for him.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You must have stayed up late due to the amount of excitement built up for this day" His mom said. "Well happy 14th birthday Jay. You're growing up so fast. You've grown up so much, that you are absolutely ready to start your pokemon journey like I promised. And I believe you were also excited to receive this."

Smiling, Mrs. Parker pulls out a pokeball from her pocket, as Jay begins jumping up and down as happy as can be. The smile on Jay's face gets so big, that he needs more teeth in his mouth to actually fill it up.

"What pokemon is it!?" Asked Jay. "Is it a gyarados?! Salamence!? Sceptile?!" Still leaping up and down, unable to control himself.  
Mrs. Parker smiled saying "No, this pokemon is none of those. I'm pretty sure you'll be very happy with the one I picked. This pokemon is very rare in the Hoenn region."

Jay began thinking to himself._ "Rare? No way.. She got me a legendary pokemon!? This is by far the greatest gift ever! The possibilities are endless! It could be a Rayquaza, or a Deoxys, or a Groudon! There are so many legendaries, I can't even name them all. Whichever one it is, I'm happy with it already."_

Mrs. Parker hands the pokeball over to her son, as he looks at it while his smile grows even bigger than it was before. Jay then tosses the ball in the air, as it pops open with a bright flash coming out of it.

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM, THE ONE AND ONLY- -"

All of a sudden the chanting stops, it gets really quiet, and Jay's smile turns into a frown. Absolutely disappointed, he looks at the creature and tilts his head down.

"Eevee!" cries the pokemon, as he slowly walks over to Jay.

Mrs. Parker notices the disappointment from Jay's reaction, as she starts off saying "Jay look at the bright side. This pokemon can evolve into numerous types of pokemon. I thought that by getting you this pokemon, you would enjoy the fact that you can choose what to evolve him into."

"If that's the case, then you should have just gotten me a ditto. They could be whatever pokemon I want.. I'm going to change" Jay said lightly, as he slowly walked back up to his room. Leaving his mother and new eevee behind.

Jay switched out of his pajamas, and put on a red and white hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He then picked up a comb, and started combing his long black hair. He walked back down the stairs, as he looked at the little eevee. He grabbed his travel bag, and opened the door.

"Jay wait!" His mother yelled, as he turned around. "Here is some money for you to buy things during your journey. Now I don't want you to be wasting your money on unnecessary things. Spend this money wisely."

"Thanks mom." Jay says. "I'm heading over to Littleroot town and getting a pokedex from the pokemon professor. I will be back shortly." He walks out of the house until his mom stops him.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" His mother says, as she looks down at the little Eevee.

Jay looks down at the Eevee, as he says "Come on.. Follow me." The Eevee walks behind Jay, as he leaves his home.


	2. No Mercy

**Last time, our hero Jay Parker recieved his first Pokemon. He wasn't as happy as he thought he would be when he found out which Pokemon it was. He is now leaving his hometown, Oldale Town, and headed to the nearby Littleroot Town to get a Pokedex from Professor Birch.**

**Chapter 2: No Mercy**

Jay Parker and his new Eevee are leaving Oldale Town, and headed into Route 101 to reach Littleroot Town. Jay looks down at the Eevee in disgust, as he starts off saying "Why an Eevee? I wanted something strong and powerful. I wanted something like Gyarados or Aggron. When I look at this pokemon, I see nothing but a weak little cat/dog thing." Jay still upset, continues walking down the route.

"Hey you!" Screams a voice.

Jay looks over, and sees a boy about his age. A little taller, with light brown hair, wearing a green v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. He notices that this boy is not just an ordinary boy, he is also a trainer, as there is a Treecko by his side. Jay begins to speak, as he asks "Are you calling for me?"

The boy snickers a little. "Who else would I be calling for? You're the only other trainer on this route. I mean you are a trainer right? I assumed you were one seeing that you had that little Eevee walking beside you for quite some time."

_"Great.. This guy probably thinks I'm one of those weirdos that adores cute pokemon, rather than strong pokemon..."_ Jay thought to himself. He then looked down at the Eevee and over to the boy before saying, "That Eevee? Oh no, no, no... That Eevee isn't mine. I've been trying to lose it for the longest time. It's been following me everywhere!"

"That's quite a shame.. I was really hoping to battle someone. My Treecko and I have been training for quite a while, and I wanted to test my skills on another trainer's team. Well, if you really want to get that Eevee off your hands, I have no problem doing that for you. Eevees are pretty rare in this region anyways. I'd like to see how my Treecko does against a foreign pokemon like that Eevee" The boy said.

_"Oh no.. What have I done?!"_ Jay thought in his head.

"Let's Go! Treecko!" The boy said, as his Treecko stepped forward. "I want you to beat that little Eevee alright!?"

The Treecko nodded, as it got into battle position. At the same time, Eevee looked over at Jay, and jumped right into battle as well.

_"No.. No.. No.. This isn't how it's supposed to turn out! This Eevee stands no chance against that Treecko."_ Jay thought while freaking out.

The green-shirted boy snickered once more. "Alright Treecko! Run up to the little Eevee and use pound!"

The Treecko sprinted out as fast as he could, and slammed its green tail off the back of the head of the much weaker Eevee.

"Nice one Treecko!" The boy said, as the little Eevee slowly got back up to its feet. "Now use bullet seed!"

The Treecko opened its mouth and began shooting seeds from out of its mouth at the Eevee. Taking much damage, the Eevee slowly fought his way back up to his feet even while being pelted by the bullet seeds.

_"This is not looking good at all"_ Jay thought. _"Hopefully Eevee just faints so that this guy can leave!"_

"Continue shooting the bullet seeds harder! With more force!" The boy commended.

The Treecko intensified the move, as the seeds were pelting the small Eevee much harder. Eevee again fell down. Treecko continued the attack, increasing the intensity of the move with every passing second. But Eevee slowly fought his way back up to his feet, and this time charged at the Treecko while being pelted by seeds, and hit a massive quick attack!

"What!?" Exclaimed the boy.

"No way!" Jay said to himself under his breath.

The Treecko got back up after the hard hit by Eevee.

"Are you serious Treecko?! Are you really going to let that weak little pokemon do that to you?!" The boy screamed. "Go back after that Eevee and hit it with a pound!"

The Treecko went right for the Eevee, and connected with a hard hit to the face of Eevee with its tail! The Eevee landed several meters back due to the power of the move.

"Now while it is still on the ground hit it with bullet seed!" The boy yelled.

The Treecko again connected with the bullet seed move, as Eevee took in a lot of damage. The pain Eevee was going through was easily seen on his face. But even through all of the pain Eevee was going through, he still managed to fight back up to his feet. Still being pelted by the bullet seeds, the Eevee started taking steps over to the Treecko in attempt to hit another move, but eventually fell back down to the ground and fainted. The Treecko then stopped the bullet seed attack.

"Did I say stop?" The boy asked. "I'm pretty sure I didn't. This little Eevee hasn't taken enough punishment yet.. Hit it with another pound! Full Force!"

The Treecko nodded its head, as it charged towards the unconscious Eevee, leaped into the air, and went for another pound attack!

"STOP!" Jay screamed, as he leaped in front of the Treecko, taking a direct hit from the pokemon. "Leave Eevee alone.."

"Why do you care? Weren't you getting annoyed of having that stray Eevee follow you around in the first place?" The boy questioned. "Plus on top of that, you're starting to annoy me by interfiering with my training.."

"I..." Jay started before being rudely cut off..

"You know what it doesn't really matter anyways.. I've wasted too much time on this Route. There really isn't any competition here anyways. Let's go Treecko. Let's go somewhere else to train." The boy said, as he and Treecko both walked off in a different direction.

"I'm so sorry Eevee" Cried Jay, as he picked the broken pokemon up. "I need to take you to the nearest Pokemon Center. I'm not sure if there is one in Littleroot town, but I am sure Professor Birch can heal you up."

Jay sprints towards Littleroot town, as the injured Eevee looked up at Jay struggling to say "Eevee..." Eevee then closed its eyes.

"You really are a fighter aren't you Eevee. Even when you were getting beat, you never gave up. You kept trying to get back on your feet. You really are something else, and I'm sorry I didn't see that in you before.. I'm sorry.." Jay said, as he continued running towards Littleroot Town.


	3. Eevee

**Last time, Jay Parker and Eevee both set out towards Littleroot Town, and met up with this other trainer. Embarassed of the Eevee, Jay denied the fact that he was the Eevee's trainer, as the other trainer then attacked it with his own pokemon. The other trainer had his pokemon attack the Eevee even after the Eevee had fainted and had enough, until Jay stepped in and saved the little Eevee. Jay is now rushing Eevee to Littleroot Town in order for Professor Birch to heal him up.**

**Chapter 3: Eevee's Reasoning**

"We're almost there Eevee, don't worry!" Jay said, as he sprinted towards the nearby Littleroot Town. _"I can't believe this little guy even had the strength to get up after all of that abuse that it took against that trainer's Treecko._" Jay thought to himself.

Running through the tall grass, Jay accidentally trips over a wild Poochyena. Jay quickly gets up as he checks up on the Poochyena.

"You okay little guy? I'm sorry about that, I was just in a hurry." Jay said.

The wild Poochyena growled at the 14 year old trainer, and bit his arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jay screamed. "Never mind, I guess you won't take my apology!" He yelled, as he ran from the Poochyena.

The Poochyena chased after Jay, preparing for another attack. Jay ran faster than he had ever ran before.

"Great.. Not only do I have to keep Eevee from getting harmed anymore, I also have to watch out for that Poochyena chasing after me!"

Almost at Littleroot Town, Jay speeds up, as he almost loses the Poochyena that was chasing after him. Route 101 was coming to an end until a large Mightyena jumped right in front of him.

"Damnit!" Jay yelled. "This Mightyena is probably that little Poochyena's mother or something. There is absolutely no way I can get around it."

The Mightyena gave out a big roar, as he then charged at Jay about to hit the move Takedown!

"Kip use watergun!" A voice said.

Soon a blue pokemon jumped out. It was a mudkip and it hit the large Mightyena with a shot of water. The Mightyena got up and fled. The baby poochyena ran as well seeing that if it's much stronger mother couldn't handle the Mudkip, it couldn't either.

The trainer who used the Mudkip turned out to be a girl. 14 years of age with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green skirt, and white shirt.

"Thank you so much!" Jay said with relief.

"No problem. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"My name is Jay Parker." Jay replied. "And yours?"

"My name is Lindsey. Lindsey Mack." She answered. "You're headed towards Littleroot Town right? Or did the little Pooch and Mightyena get you to run over here?"

"Haha. Yeah I'm actually trying to get this little guy over to Professor Birch so that he can heal him up. He took quite the beating not too long ago. Plus I'm trying to get a Pokedex as well." Jay said.

"Oh well if that's the case, we should quit talking and get your Eevee over to the professor's lab right away!" Lindsey said, as both her and Jay ran over to Littleroot Town.

Jay finally makes it over to Littleroot Town alongside with Lindsey and her Mudkip. They rush over to the Professor's lab, as they ring the doorbell. A few seconds pass until the door finally opens, and a man in a lab coat opens the door.

"May I help you?" The man asks.

"I need to see Professor Birch so that he can heal up my Eevee." Jay replied.

"Oh right this way then." The man stated, as he let both Jay and Lindsey into the building.

There were so many pictures of Pokemon from the Hoenn Region hanged up onto the walls. There were even live pokemon walking around the lab as well. There was a Zigzagoon, a Voltorb, a Slackoth, and a Tailow. Jay was amazed at all of the Pokemon he saw. They weren't really the types of Pokemon he would normally be amused by. His taste was normally the big, strong, and intimidating looking Pokemon, but just the sight of all of these new Pokemon was enough for him to be amazed.

A much bigger man in a lab coat walked over. He had brown hair at medium length, and was on the heavier side. This man was Professor Birch.

"What's the problem again?" The Professor asked.

"My Eevee needs to be healed. He took a very bad beating on Route 101." Jay stated.

The Professor took the Eevee from Jay, and examined it. Examining the pokemon wasn't really necessary, since it's injuries were very noticeable.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him right away. Does he have his own Pokeball?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah" Jay said as he handed it over to the Professor. "He hasn't been inside of it since I got him this morning."

"So this is a young Eevee. I see. Well, I'll heal him up soon." The Professor said, as he walked into a different room.

"Can you go into detail as to how his injuries came about?" Lindsey asked.

Jay froze for a second, since he knew that what he did to the little Eevee was wrong. Letting it battle the much stronger Treecko without a trainer.

"If I tell you the truth will you be mad?" Jay asked.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try." Lindsey replied.

"Well to be honest, I let Eevee get beaten by this one trainer and his Treecko. I denied the fact that the Eevee was actually mine, and made it fight the trainer and his Treecko alone. The thing is.. For some reason, even without a trainer, and anyone rooting him on, he still kept fighting. He would get knocked down, but would get right back up to his feet and fight some more." Jay said.

"Did you ever think that Eevee might have just been trying to obtain your acceptance?" Lindsey asked.

"Never thought of it that way." Jay replied.

"Because I am pretty sure your Eevee knew that you thought it wasn't good enough. And so, you're little Eevee risked everything just so that you would accept it as a friend, instead of despising it..." Lindsey said.

Lindsey walked off and left the professor's building, as Jay walked over and sat in a chair. He thought about what Lindsey had said, and realized she was right.

"All this time, I was acting like a child and taking Eevee for granted. I wanted a pokemon that was more masculine and intimidating. I wanted a pokemon that was powerful, and Eevee knew that, and went beyond it's limits against a much stronger pokemon just so I could accept it." Jay said lightly in his seat, as tears ran down his cheek.

Professor Birch walked out of the room, as the Eevee was fully healed. Eevee stood right beside the professor. Jay saw this, and ran over to Eevee, picked him up, and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Eevee!" Jay cried. "You are the strongest pokemon ever. I am glad to have you on my team and as a friend." Jay said and he hugged Eevee tighter.

Eevee smiled, as this is the first time he has ever felt cared for by Jay. For the first time Eevee was loved. Eevee then licked Jay on the face, while Jay laughed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you. What's your name again?" The professor asked.

"Jay. Jay Parker" Jay replied. He then asked "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pokedex would you?"

The Professor laughed a little and said "Of course Jay. I picked one up just for you while I was healing your Eevee. I overheard you saying that you just got Eevee, and so I assumed that you are a new trainer starting your adventure." The professor handed over the pokedex. "Now there are many kinds of Pokemon in the Hoenn Region, and many more in this Pokemon World."

"Thanks Professor!" Jay said. "Now I'm off to the Pokemon League!" Jay says as he walks off before being interrupted.

"Wait a second! You don't expect to compete in the Pokemon League without any gym badges do you?" Professor Birch asked.

"Gym badges?" Jay asked.

"What city are you from again?" Professor Birch asked.

"Oldale Town." Jay replied.

"That explains it. Oldale Town doesn't have a gym of its own. You probably have very little to no idea what a Pokemon gym is then." Birch said. "Well to compete in the Pokemon League Tournament here in the Hoenn Region, you are going to need proof that you are highly skilled and qualified to compete at such a high level. To do so, you will need 8 gym badges. There are 8 gyms throughout this entire region, and inside each one is a gym leader. They are very skilled, and will test your abilities against them. If you are to beat the gym leader, you will be awarded one of the 8 gym badges. Once you defeat all 8 gym leaders, you are qualified to compete in the Pokemon League Tournament that should be taking place about 10 months from now in Lilycove City."

"I see. 8 badges." Jay said. "Are you up for the challenge Eevee?"

"Eevee!" Eevee replied looking determined.

"Alright then, lets do this!" Jay said. "Thanks professor!"

"Anytime Jay. I'll be checking up on your progress and expecting you at the Pokemon League Tournament in Lilycove City." The Professor said.

"Oh trust me. Eevee and I will be there." Jay said, as he walks off and leaves the professors building with Eevee sitting on his right shoulder.


	4. A Close Call

**Last time, Jay was able to get Eevee to Professor Birch's lab in time to get him all healed up with the help of a trainer named Lindsey and her Mudkip. It was then where Jay got a reality check, and realized that all Eevee wanted to do was become accepted by him. Jay finally opened up to the young Eevee, feeling bad about the way he treated him, and promising he will never do that again. Jay also received a Pokedex from Professor Birch, just before he left the lab to head back up to Oldale Town. We are now halfway through Route 101, where we see Jay and Eevee walking beside one another.**

**Chapter 4: A Close Call**

"You know Eevee. It took a lot of guts for you to do what you did earlier today." Jay said. "You really didn't have to do that. I was just stupid to not realize that you will always be my first ever pokemon, and you will always be a major part of my life." Jay paused for a second. "I should have accepted you from the beginning."

"Eevee" Eevee chanted. The little Eevee had a smile on its face as it looked up at Jay signaling forgiveness.

"But hey, I'm pretty sure we'll end up bumping into that guy with the Treecko again. And when we do, we'll be a whole lot stronger." Jay stated. "And he won't be messing with you anymore when he sees how much you've grown."

Eevee's facial expression turned into a determined one, as he too wanted to get stronger so that the incident that happened with the Treecko would never happen again.

"Eevee!" The pokemon screamed!

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

All of a sudden two voices are heard. One voice is yelling, while the other voice was harder to hear.

"YOU IDIOT!" One of the voices yelled.

"Hey let's check it out." Jay said, before he and Eevee walked off the path and towards the noise.

They began walking past the trees, and further away from the route and hid behind a tree once they saw 2 individuals dressed in green and yellow robes with white clouds on them. One of the men had dark brown hair and and brown eyes. While the other had short light brown hair and green eyes. Both of these men looked to be at the age of 21. The one with short light brown hair struck the one with dark brown hair in the face with his fist.

"YOU IDIOT! I asked for one thing! And one thing only. And you failed to do it for me." The man with light brown hair yelled.

"I'm sorry sir!" The darker haired man cried. "It's just that we were in such a hurry, and I guess I didn't read the map right. I could have sworn that old man lived in this area."

The lighter haired man snickered a little then yelled once more. "Does it look like the old man lives here?! There isn't a single house anywhere near hear!"

The light brown haired man then struck the darker haired individual in the face once more.

"What is this guys problem?" Jay said.

The light brown haired man turned his head in the direction that Jay and Eevee were in before he said "Who goes there?!"

"Damnit!" Jay said, as the light brown haired man started walking in his direction.

The light brown haired man continued his way towards the tree that Jay and Eevee were behind. Scared to death, both Eevee and Jay began sweating. They knew they were in trouble. The man was only a couple of feet away, about to search behind the tree.

*RING* *RING* RING*

The light brown haired man's phone rang. He stopped, answered the phone and began talking. While this was all happening Jay and Eevee were waiting for the perfect time to escape the entire situation.

"Route 104? That makes so much more sense. Thanks for the info. We will be there shortly." The light brown haired man said on the phone.

The lighter haired man turned around for a breif second, and in that very second, both Eevee and Jay sprinted back over to the path on Route 101.

"Whew... That was a close one. Who knows what that man would have done to us?" Jay said while trying to catch his breath. "But still.. I wonder what he was so mad about." Jay wondered.

Both Eevee and Jay continued there walk back up to Oldale Town. Where Jay noticed Eevee's stomach growling.

"You're hungry aren't you bud? Don't worry we're almost home. See the town is just ahead." Jay said while pointing up at the town. "Here I'll make it easier for you. You look tired as well."

Jay picked up Eevee, and carried him the rest of the way up to Oldale Town. He finally got back to the house, as the time of day was around 6:00pm. He got his house key out, opened the door and walked in to see a buffet of food laying on the dining room table.

"I figured both you and Eevee would be hungry, so I cooked up all of your favorite foods." Mrs. Parker said. "Eat up!" She said with a smile on her face.

Eevee and Jay both took one quick look at each other, and then over at the food. They both sprinted over to the table where they began pigging out on all of the delicious food Jay's mother had made.

"I see both you and Eevee have grown closer to each other." Jay's mother said.

Neither Jay or Eevee noticed Mrs. Pakrer saying anything, as they continued to devour the food.

"Those two." Jay's mother said with a smile, as she walked into her room.

Jay and Eevee both finished eating their food, got all cleaned up, and layed in Jay's bed. The lights were turned off as it was about 10:00pm. Jay and Eevee were both so close to falling asleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day Eevee. Tomorrow we're going to start searching for one of those gyms Professor Birch was talking about." Jay said lightly. "We will both grow stronger, and win the Pokemon League together. I know it." Jay yawned. "I know it.." Jay said slowly, right before he fell asleep.


	5. A Fiery Friend

**Last time Jay and Eevee both walked in on two mysterious men arguing just off of route 101. Both Jay and Eevee were almost caught by one of them, but a lucky phone call distracted the man, as the two were able to escape. They made it over to their home in Oldale Town where Mrs. Parker made them dinner. They spent the night over there, as today they will start their journey and head off towards their first gym.**

**Chapter 5: A Fiery Friend**

It is early in the morning when Jay's 7:00am alarm goes off. He immediately wakes up, since he is excited to head off to the first gym.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Jay cheered, as he leaps out of bed. "Eevee get up! We're off to face our first gym leader today!" Jay said with a smile.

Eevee jumped up as well. Eevee was also excited about this since he knew that he would be growing stronger.

Jay quickly got ready, dressed, then him and Eevee quickly ate their breakfast and were just about to walk right out of the front door.

"Now where do you think you're going young man?" Jay's mother asked.

"Eevee and I are off to face our first gym leader!" Jay replied.

"So which gym are you going to?" His mother asked.

"Uhmmm" Jay replied. He really had no idea where any of the gym's in Hoenn were. He hasn't really been outside of Oldale Town much.

"Exactly." Mrs. Parker said. "That is why I bought you this map of the entire Hoenn Region. It has a lot of information as far as where the nearest Pokemon Centers, Markets, and Gyms are." She said as she handed Jay the map. "Also, you'll be needing these as well." She says as she pulls 10 pokeballs from out of her pocket. "I figured you were going to need these eventually as well."

"Thanks mom." Jay said as he accepted the pokeballs.

Jay and Eevee both started walking off, as his mother yells out "Be safe now!"

Jay opened up the map. He examined it very well, and checked out all of the locations of each Pokemon Gym. Eevee was rested on his shoulder, and was checking out the map as well.

"It looks like Petalburg City has a Gym, and they are the next town over. How about we head over there first and take on their gym leader?" Jay said to Eevee.

"Eevee!" Eevee barked, as Jay began to walk towards Petalburg City.

"Now lets see. It says that we should head west onto Route 102, and eventually we will reach Petalburg City." Jay said to Eevee.

Jay starts walking down Route 102 with Eevee rested on his shoulder. He is still holding the map in his hands, since he doesn't want to end up getting lost on the way to Petalburg City. After a few minutes, a boy about 11 years of age runs up to Jay.

"Hey you! You want to battle?" The boy asked. "My name is Jacob. I'm from Petalburg City, and I'm going to become the best trainer ever!"

"Aren't you a little young to be a trainer?" Jay asked.

"Yes." The boy replied. "But you see, I'm not roaming around Hoenn just yet. I'm only 11 years old, so during the 3 years I have to wait to start my journey, I'm training so that I am number 1 at the very start of my journey."

"I see." Jay said. He turned his head over to Eevee. "You wanna take this guy on Eevee?"

Eevee nodded, as he leaped off of Jay's shoulder and onto the ground ready for battle.

"Alright we'll take your challenge!" Jay shouted.

The boy smiled. "Alright then!" He said. "I choose you! Zigzagoon!" The boy threw a pokeball out onto the ground, as a Zigzagoon popped out of the capsule.

Jay got his pokedex out, as it read.

_"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Racoon Pokemon. The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly. It rubs the hard back hair against trees to leave its territorial markings. This Pokemon may play dead to fool foes in battle."_

"Alright Zigzagoon! Use Headbutt" The boy yelled, as the Zigzagoon charged at Eevee.

"Dodge it, and use tackle!" Jay called out.

The Zigzagoon was charging at Eevee full speed, and went to smash his head onto Eevee, but at the very last second Eevee moved out of the way. The Zigzagoon then turned around, but was met with a hard tackle from Eevee.

"Nice shot Eevee!" Jay cheered. "Now this time go for a quick attack!"

Eevee sprinted at the Zigzagoon at lightning speed. The Zigzagoon was no where near fast enough to get out of the way, and was taken down by the fast Eevee. The Zigzagoon didn't get up and fainted.

"Nice job Eevee!" Jay called out. "You did really good out there!"

"You are a really strong trainer." Jacob stated. "You and your Eevee work well with each other."

"Thank you. You're pretty good too. Just get a little more experience and you'll be an absolute stud." Jay said to the boy to keep him encouraged.

"You really think so? Well alright! I'm going to catch some more pokemon and I'll become stronger than you one day!" The boy cheered, as he walked off.

Jay and Eevee continued their walk through Route 102, almost making it all the way over to Petalburg City. The sun was shining bright, and you could easily tell that both Jay and Eevee were really tired. Jay and Eevee both walked over by a nearby tree and sat right under it so that they would be in the shade. Jay opened up his travel bag, and pulled out some leftovers from dinner he had packed for part of the trip.

"Here you go Eevee. You must be hungry after battling that one kid back there." Jay gave Eevee some food, as Eevee accepted the food and began to eat. Jay also grabbed himself some food and ate that as well.

Jay began gazing into the sky. Looking at each one of the clouds as he began speaking to Eevee. "You know Eevee.. One day we will be great. People will see us together and respect us and treat us as if we were royalty. I've never really had a close friend like you. Living in Oldale Town kind of prevented me from having one. There aren't really any children in that city. It's mainly filled with older citizens, and there really isn't anything over there. It's really a city in the middle of no where to be honest." Jay looked down at Eevee who had just closed his eyes and rested his head on Jay's chest for a nap. "We will be great one day Eevee. I promise.." Jay slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A couple hours had passed. Jay and Eevee were still knocked out until out of nowhere a loud chirping noise startled the two.

"What's that?!" Jay jumped as the chirping got much louder. "It sounds like pokemon!"

Both Jay and Eevee rushed towards the noise, and stopped by a nearby pond. Jay took a look around, and noticed that there was a Torchic drowning in the water.

"Hang on! I'll save you!" Jay called out.

Jay dove into the water, leaving Eevee on the land. He quickly swam over to the drowning Torchic, and rested the wild pokemon on his head then began to swim back over to land. The Torchic was unconscious. Jay then walked the Torchic onto land.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried out, as he looked upset for the fainted Torchic.

"Here maybe this will help." Jay said while pulling out some of the extra food Eevee didn't finish a while back. He place it in the mouth of the Torchic, and the Torchic began to chew. "I think he likes it!" Jay said.

The Torchic continued to chewing the food until it finally swallowed. Jay got a little closer to the Torchic, until it finally opened its eyes and burped a fireball into the face of Jay.

"AHHH!" Jay screamed!

Both Eevee and the Torchic began laughing at Jay's reaction. Eevee and Torchic then started having there own little conversation.

"Eevee! Eevee!" Said Eevee.

"Chic-Chic-Torchic!" The Torchic said as it started jumping up and down with excitement.

Eevee then barked at Jay.

"What is it Eevee?" Jay asked.

Eevee pointed at Jay's belt that had pokeballs wrapped around it with one of his 4 legs. Jay looked down at the pokeball, and then over at the Torchic.

"Is that what you want Torchic? Do you want me to be apart of my team?" Jay asked.

"Torrr-chiccc!" Torchic chirped out, while nodding and jumping up and down.

"Alright then. Eevee and I would be more than happy to have you as a part of our team." Jay said. "Pokeball Go!"

Jay threw the pokeball at the Torchic as it got sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball began to shake. It eventually beeped 3 times and stopped shaking signalling that the pokemon was successfully caught.

"Welcome to the team TORCHIC!" Jay cheered, as he held Torchic's pokeball up to the sky.

Jay pulled out his pokedex to read the pokedex entry.

_"Torchic. The Chic Pokemon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings."_

Jay and Eevee continued to walk over to Petalburg with Torchic still resting in his pokeball. The three of them all reached the end of route 102, and set foot in Petalburg City.


	6. To Be The Best

**_Last time Jay Parker and Eevee defeated this young trainer and his zigzagoon while on their way to Petalburg City. They eventually saw a drowning Torchic in a nearby pond. Jay quickly dove into the water, rescued the Torchic, and captured it inside of a pokeball. Eevee and Jay continued their walk as they reached Petalburg City with Torchic resting inside his pokeball._**

**Chapter 6: To Be The Best**

"Here we are. Petalburg City!" Jay said. "Eevee, you probably want to hit up the Pokemon Center before we take on the gym leader here don't you?"

Eevee nodded, as his facial expression changed showing that he was ready for battle.

"Alright then. We're off to the Pokemon Center, then afterwards we're getting our first gym badge." Jay said. "And with Torchic now on our side, we are much stronger"

Jay and Eevee walked over to the Pokemon Center. As they walked in, they noticed a long line of frustrated trainers.

"Come on! What is taking so long!?" Yelled one of the trainers.

"I've been waiting here for almost an hour! I need to heal my pokemon so I can face Norman!" Yelled another.

"I wonder what the problem is." Jay said, as he looked around the room full of angry trainers.

The speakers in the room sounded off, as one of the Nurses began to speak. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but there seems to be something wrong with the Pokemon HP healer. The Pokemon Center is now closed for today, and will not be open until after it is fixed."

Jay walked out of the Pokemon Center with many pissed trainers following right behind him. Jay then said "Well it looks like we're going to battle the gym leader with the remaining energy we have Eevee. Are you up for the challenge?"

Eevee again nodded, and showed that determined face once more.

Jay and Eevee both walked over towards the gym, then stopped once they saw a Treecko and Mudkip battling. They jogged over to the action, when they noticed that it was actually Lindsey and the boy from Route 101 battling.

"Kip use water gun!" Lindsey said!

"Dodge it! And hit him with a Pound!" The boy commanded.

The Mudkip burst out an enormous amount of water from its mouth towards the Treecko. Treecko however, dodges the water and sprints over to the Mudkip and hits it square in the face with his tail as the Mudkip falls over onto its side.

"Nice.. Now again hit it with another Pound while it's still on the ground! Full force!" The boy yelled, as the Treecko leaped in the air, and slammed its tail onto the downed Mudkip. The Mudkip then fainted.

The boy smiled, as he then looked over at Treecko and said "Finish him.. Bullet Seed!" Treecko then starts pelting the already fainted Mudkip with bullet speed seeds. The Mudkip is taking a whole lot of damage, and isn't moving.

"Stop! You've already won!" Lindsey cried. "Leave my Mudkip alone!"

The boy did absolutely nothing to stop his Treecko. He simply just laughed as he yelled "Continue the attack Treecko! Prove to everyone why we are a team that can not and will not be defeated!"

Out of nowhere, Eevee sprints over and connects with a hard tackle onto the Treecko as he falls over and stops the attack.

The boy looks over, as he sees Jay, and says "You really piss me off you know.. Always budding into my training.."

"Training? You call that training? All you are doing is harming other Pokemon to a high extent.. That's not training.. That's just cruel!" Jay yelled.

Lindsey ran over to her Mudkip as she picked him up and carried him in her arms, as The boy looked over at Jay and says "Hey.. I have my way of training.. And you have yours.. My way is by showing my opponents and my competition that they are absolutely no match for me and my Pokemon. And to do that, you must break them physically until they can't be broken down anymore."

Jay looked over at the boy in anger.

"You see, being the best means absolutely nothing if nobody knows you are the best. And that is why you have to show them that you are by proving that you are also unstoppable." The boy said. "What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Jay.. Jay Parker" Jay replied.

"Well Jay, sooner or later you are going to realize that being nice to other Pokemon will only hold you back, and that giving absolutely no mercy will only make you stronger." The Boy Said. "I just defeated Norman, the gym leader of this town, and now I'm off to defeat the remaining 7. And once I do, I will compete in the Pokemon League Tournament, and win that as well so that Everyone knows that I am the strongest Pokemon trainer in all of Hoenn."

"You're going to the Pokemon League?" Jay asked.

"Of course I am.. Not that it will be much of a challenge for me, but yes I am. I can't have someone weaker than me walk around as the champion of this region. I need this entire region to know my true power as a trainer.." The boy stated.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Eevee, Torchic, and I are going to win the Pokemon League this year. And if it takes shutting your arrogant mouth up to do so.. We will do it." Jay responded.

The boy laughed a little, as he says "Good luck with that Jay Parker. Don't you remember what Treecko and I did to you're Eevee on route 101? If we come to face each other in the Pokemon League, only the same thing will happen again, because your Eevee is nothing but a weak, pathetic, piece of shit.."

Jay's anger went to a whole new level as he began to shout "Why wait until the Pokemon League, when we could just battle it out right now!?" Jay looked over at Eevee, as Eevee got into battle position looking furious as well. Jay then says "We're ready! Eevee and I are ready to take on you and your Treecko!"

The boy snickers as he says "You see.. I would battle you and all, but honestly it's just a waste of my time. Treecko has already proven his dominance over Eevee once, so there really is no point in humiliating that pathetic pokemon again.." The boy then turns around, and calls for his Treecko. "Come on Treecko, lets leave these losers.. They aren't worth any more of our time.." The boy walks away with his Treecko as he leaves Jay furious.

Lindsey walks over to Jay, as she says "Thank you for what you did for Kip. If you didn't step in, I dont think he would have ever stopped."

"Do you remember when I told you that I let a trainer hurt my Eevee a while back?" Jay asked Lindsey.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Well that was him." Jay said. "And honestly, I don't think he would have stopped either. I had to jump in and put my own body on the line last time to save Eevee.." Jay continued "I don't know what this guy's problem is. All I know is that one day I will battle him and I will beat him.."

Lindsey still held onto her fainted Pokemon, as Eevee looked up at the Mudkip, then growled in the direction that the boy and his Treecko walked.

"Unfortunately the Pokemon Center is down for today. I have absolute no idea how you're going to heal your Mudkip." Jay said.

"It's okay, my uncle lives here in this city, and has grown some revival herbs, and has made some potions as well. The Pokemon Center in this town has been screwing up for the longest time, and so my Uncle never relies on it anymore, and makes his own medicine for Pokemon." Lindsey replies.

"If that is the case, do you think I could get some potions to heal up my Eevee and Torchic before our battle with the gym leader of this city?" Jay asked.

"Of course. Of course. You saved my little Kip. Giving you some potions to help you for your gym battle is the least I can do." Lindsey replied.

Both Lindsey, Jay, and Eevee began walking towards Lindsey's uncles house where they will be healing up their tired pokemon.


End file.
